I won't say I'm in Love
by mysterygirlanonymous
Summary: Maka, Crona, Liz,and Tsubaki are in denial that they have fallen for Kid, Patty, Soul, and BlackStar. They will go through the many emotions and a train of confusion as they try to understand what their true feelings are. Along the way a few misunderstandings will also arrive...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ^.^ Peeples! Here is another Soul Eater fanfic, hope you enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Soul Eater, sadly.**

 **On with the story...**

Maka ran out her apartment's door into the cold black night. Tears trailed down her cheeks. People glanced at her weirdly but she she didn't care and just kept on running. _I had to go and have a fight with Soul._ Maka thought, _ugh why do I even like him, he can be a real jerk sometimes, just like I can be a real whimp too._ She sighed as she came to a stop and realized she was in a Park, the one where she used to play with Black*Stars when they were kids. She felt another tear run down her face. She stared at the ground and kept on walking until she accidently bumped into some one.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." said Maka still not looking up.

"Relax Maka, it's only me." Maka looked up and her green forest eyes met his honey gold ones.

"Kid."

[Liz]

Liz sat on her bed looking through a fashion magazine , her fingers gently, and carefully flipping the pages due to the fact it was one of her favorites. Her phone rang right next to ber, she looked over and saw the caller was Soul. She picked it up and slid her finger across the touch screen.

"Soul? What's up? You _rarely_ call." Liz said, with the tiniest bit of sadness in her voice.

"I was wondering if Maka was over there with you guys" Soul's voice said.

"Oh." _Of course it has to do with Maka,_ Liz sighed. "What happened? "

"We kind of got into an argument. " Soul sighed, "She ran out the door and it was my fault. I said some pretty mean things."

"Okay... but Maka is not over here." Liz said "Wouldn't she go to Tsubaki?"

"I already checked but they said Maka wasn't there." Soul said growing frustated.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with me?" Liz asked.

"Thanks Liz, that would help." Soul said as he started telling her everything.

[Tsubaki]

The black haired girl worried over where her friend could be. She sighed and went go sit next to her partner who was watching TV.

"Don't worry Tsubaki, that flat chested bookworm will show up." Black*Star said trying to reassure his partner.

"Um thanks Black*Star." Tsubaki smiled. Black*Star rarely showed concern or care.

"Oh Black*Star on the brighter side would you like to go with me somewhere on Saturday?" Tsubaki asked nervous.

"You mean like... a date?" BlackStar asked. _Yes!_ _Black*Star isn't actually as dense as I thought he was._

"Sorry but I can't go out with you my friend and loyal vessel." Black*Star said. His words made Tsubaki feel like she was being stabbed multiple times by a sword.

"I want to play basketball with Soul that day." Black*Star said. _Why do I even care? Hmmph! *sigh* He's just my meister, nothing more. Yet why do I feel like this?_

"Ok, I understand." Tsubaki said with a fake smile knowing Black*Star being as dense as he is wouldn't know.

[Crona]

The pink haired boy was walking outside by a park. Then he saw it. Maka and Kid, who seemed so close as they held each other. Crona walked away from the two, quickly. _I can't handle what Soul would say, I don't want to see Maka hurt so I won't tell anyone what I just saw._

"You are right you pansy, that stupid weapon of hers would surly throw a hissy fit considering he likes her-" Ragnarok said before being interrupted by a blonde weapon.

"Who's going to throw a hissy fit?" Patty asked

"P-Patty w-wh-what are y-you doing here?" Crona asked the blue eyed girl who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I was going to go to the zoo." The happy girl said.

"Hah? But isn't it already closed at this hour?" Ragnarok asked.

"I was going to steal a giraffe and make it my pet." Patty said seemingly not knowing it was a crime.

"B-but that's illegal." Crona pointed out.

"A lot of fun things are." Patty said.

"The fat cow has a point." Ragnarok chuckled, "Remember Crona when I tried sneaking candy across the border during that missio-"

"Ragnarok! S-stop it, you'll encourage her." Crona fretted.

"Hahaha!" Patty laughed then stopped, "Oh yeah who were you talking about earlier?"

"Oh um I-i can't say..." Ragnarok smacked Crona hard in the head, _'If you don't tell her she's gonna think you don't trust her, she'll stop being your friend probably and you will end up being a lonely crybaby again'_ Ragnarok said through his thoughts.

"Well... you see." Crona started, Patty signaled for him to continue, "IsawKidandMakatogether,huggingandtheylookedsuperclose,likeacouple." He said too quickly but Patty somehow understood all the mumbling.

"Ooh Soul would be mad." Patty said "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"How the hell could you understand that, fat cow?" Ragnarok said. "Stop calling her that Ragnarok!" Crona said yelling a whisper.

"It's okay Crona I got this." Patty punched the little demon hard and made him pass out and retreat back into Crona's back.

"T-thank you Patty. No-ones ever shut him up for me before." Crona said/stuttered.

"No problemo~" Patty said then grabbed Crona's hand. "Let's go to my place."

"O-o-okay," Crona blushed at the contact of their hands. He never got this from anyone besides Marie or Maka.

[Maka]

Kid suddenly hugged her for comfort. She was shocked but hugged him back. She then sensed another soul, watching them but it left quickly so Maka dismissed it.

"Thanks Kid, but you don't have to comfort me, I can manage." Maka said. Kid lifted her chin up towards him and held her face. Maka felt heat rise towards her face and something flutter in her stomach.

"K-Kid?" Maka stuttered. Then Kid wiped away the tears and cleaned up the dried ones.

"Wouldn't want to see you pretty symmetrical face get ruined." He said warmth in his eyes.

"Thanks Kid." Maka said.

"Want to come over to my house?" Kid asked.

"Sure." Maka replied. Together they walked towards Gallows Mansion in the moonlight.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed ^.^**

 **I got the inspiration from the song and had it stuck in my head all day long until after school where I was able to right this, it took a while to be posted due to it being on my phone.**

 **Please comment any ideas (you know what I mean ;D).**

 **Oh by the way, yes Crona is a boy in my fanfic so sorry for those who oppose to this.**

 **A new chapter will probably be posted soon ^.^**


	2. A new feeling

[Maka and Kid]

"*sigh* Kid, I don't know what to do." Maka said. They were currently in Kid's room sitting on a couch.

"What do you mean?" Kid asked raising a brow.

"Well the truth is I really like Soul..." Maka confessed. She cast her green eyes to the floor. Kid's shoulders slumped slightly, "Oh."

"Maka, why don't you tell him how you feel? You should try to work things out first, about your fight." Kid said

"But the thing is I've dropped plenty of hints just like Liz told me too, but he seems to ignore them. Besides that, he always makes fun of me, it makes me feel... unwanted. Maybe I am unwanted, I'm not very attractive..*sigh* I'm just feeling down." Maka looked up at Kid with sadness clouding her eyes.

"Hmm. I'm sorry but I don't see why you should try with him. You are too good for him. Maka, your looks don't count, you're fine just the way you are. But seeing that you haven't given up and aren't planning to get over him means you probably like him a lot. For how long?" Kid asked

"A few months after we became partners. Ugh, what do you think I should do? I want to get over him but I feel like I won't be satisfied knowing he could have liked me." Maka sighed. Kid thought then came up with an idea. He smiled, almost evilly. Maka looked at him in curiosity, she's never seen Kid with mischief in his eyes.

"I have an idea, how about you make him jealous? Jealousy always makes someone realize their feelings much faster. If he truly likes you he will get jealous and that way you will know whether to confess to him or not." Kid explained

"I see, but how will I make him jealous?" Maka asked

"You can pretend to like me and I too, will pretend to like you. Eventually, If we see any signs, after we can fake date." Kid says

"Kid, you are a genius!" Maka said. She leaned in and pulled him into a warm hug. Kid smiled and patted her head. "Thank you Kid."

"No problem, now let me tell you the plan-" Kid began telling her the plan, as he continued talking Maka's smile grew wider.

...

[Tsubaki and Black*Star]

Tsubaki sighed as she closed her romance novel book on her lap. She was currently in the living room while Black*Star was taking a shower.

"I totally know what Lindale feels, it seems like the man we love will never notice. Black*Star is a lot like him." Tsubaki shook her head when she realized what she said, "What the heck am I saying? It's not like I have feelings for Black*Star, that much."

"Yo Tsubaki! Have you seen my shirt?" Black*Star yelled from the bathroom. "Can you get it for me?"

Tsubaki sighed and got of the couch. She walked into Black*Star's room and found his shirt lying on the ground. She picked it up and walked out of his room and went into the bathroom only to find Black*Star half naked. She blushed and quickly handed him his shirt. Black*Star didn't seem to notice, he simply took his shirt and put it on. She left the bathroom still blushing.

"I'm sorry." Tsubaki said leaning her back against the door.

"What are you apologizing for? I sew peaks of you naked all the time." Black*Star said on the other side of the door.

"What!" Tsubaki yelled.

...

"Look at my giraffe plushie!~ Isn't he cute?" Patty asked as she shoved the plushie into Crona's arms. They were in Patty's room in Gallows mansion, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"U-uh yes it is." Crona stuttered. He had never been in a girl's room before, actually he had never been in anyone's bedroom before. He looked around the mostly pink room. It had light yellow striped wallpaper, wooden floor, pink round carpet, a giraffe lamp on top of the light pink nightstand. Light pink closet door- Crona stopped his observations as he noticed Patty was staring at him.

"Crona have you never been in someone else's room before?" She asked as she hugged her giraffe plushie.

"N-no this is my first time." Crona stuttered, "W-why did you bring me here?"

"Awe come on we are friends right? We barely hang out with each other, right? I want to become closer." Patty said flashing a smile. She opened her bright blue eyes. She reached for a rectangular box on her nightstand. "Want some pocky?" Crona showed a tiny smile and nodded. The blonde girl handed it to him.

...

Liz sighed after Soul explained what happened in his and Maka's quarrel. "Ugh Soul why can't you tell her the truth?"

"Huh what do you mean?" Soul said at the other end of the phone. Liz sighed again and looked at her nails, "It's obvious you like her."

Soul gasped and his red eyes widened, but Liz couldn't see this. "Just admit it already. You better tell her before someone else steals her away."

"That won't happen." Soul said a bit doubtfully.

"You never know." Liz said and ended the call after they said goodbye. She fell back against her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do I feel so sad?" She asked herself. "Soul should tell her, that way I can forget him."

 _Why did I even fall for him? Wait, what! No, of course not, he's just a small crush. Right? Yes, it has to be. It's only because I think he's very mysterious, I like his eyes, I've never seen anyone with such beautiful crimson eyes. He's always outgoing and usually grinning and showing off his toothy smile. I hate to see him sad._ Liz thinks and rolls around in her bed she grabs her pillow and hugs it tightly. _But why him?! He likes someone else, and that someone else is one of my best friends! How could I do this to her!? Ugh!_ The blonde sighs deeply and clutches her pillow tighter. _Stupid heart of mine! Why can't you have feelings for someone else?_

...

Maka arrived the next day to class smiling next to Kid as they walked in. They were currently holding hands. There classmates gave them a questioning looks but they said nothing, only watched the pair as they went and sat next to each other in the second row. Liz and Patty walked in after them and sat next to Kid to his right while Maka sat to his left. Soul had been watching his meister and Kid as they walked in with wide eyes. Maka and Kid talked to each other before Stein came in falling face down on the floor along with his wheelie chair. Everyone sweat dropped.

...

{Maka}

Me and Kid walked together outside the classroom towards the cafeteria. We kept on sharing knowing glances at each other to signal what we did next. I looked at Kid and smiled at him. I heard our friends' footsteps behind us.

"Hey what's up with Kid and Maka? Why are they holding hands?" I hear Black*Star ask Tsubaki who was probably walking next to him.

"I don't know. This is unexpected." I hear Tsubaki reply. Me and Kid shared a glance and smile at each other for the upteenth time.

"I think they make a cute couple." I stiffen when I hear Patty's words. Kid sends and embarrassed glance at me.

"How is that possible? I thought Maka liked Soul." Liz says. Is that disappointment I hear in her voice?

We arrive at the cafeteria and take our usual spots in 'our' table except this time I sit next to Kid. Soul arrives shortly after and joins us, he sits next to Black*Star and I can practically feel his gaze looking at me and boring into my back. I am turned away and talking to Kid. Could it be working? He has been staring at us, and I can tell he wants to say something but that might be because of our fight yesterday.

"Hey Soul why did you keep your god waiting?" I hear Black*Star ask.

"No reason." I hear Soul say.

"Maka, I think it might be working." Kid whispers to me.

"Really? How do you know?" I ask. Kid gives me a look. "Maybe because he's been staring at us through out the whole day." he says grinning. "Really!?" I say too loudly. I turn and notice our friends are staring at us. "What are you guys talking about? Why were you whispering?" Soul asks seeming to have forgotten the argument we had last night. "Nothing." I giggle. Then blush faintly at my giggle. "Woah did meister Maka just giggle?" Kid says in a teasing tone, I see a glint of mischief in his eyes. "Shut up." I tease back and nudge him playfully. He looks down at his tray of food in front of him, grabs a pea, and launches it at me with his plastic spoon. It hits my shoulder and rolls off. He is laughing lightly and I grab some of my mashed potato and launch it at him, it lands on his black blazer, making him of course, asymmetrical. He stops laughing and glares down at his clothes, he looks back up at me and a smirk appears on his face. "Oh you're on." He begins tossing a bunch of peas at me, and me at him. I hear our friends laughing, except Soul. he decides to toss mashed potatoes and it splashes on my left cheek. I gasp and smile and put a determined look on my face. I launch mashed potatoes into his hair. "Hey!" Kid says and looks up at his hair.

"Ahem may you two stop playing with your food it's flying everywhere." Soul says with a angry expression on his face.

"Oops sorry." I apologize. I was having to much fun I completely forgot our friends and people were here. I notice other students staring at us from other tables.

"Come on Maka we should go clean ourselves." Kid says and get's up. I cast one last look at our friends before I follow him out of the cafeteria.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Kid chuckles and I smile. "You started it." I say playfully. Kid smiles and sighs, "Most would be scared they threw food at a reaper." I look at him and grin, "Well I'm not 'most people'." I say. We walk in comfortable silence outside the DWMA, to rinse in the sink outside by the P.E. area. We arrive and begin to clean ourselves. I look over at him as he sighs and stares down at his stained blazer. "Sorry about that." I say, I know how much he hates being asymmetrical. "Don't worry Maka, it's nothing, I will live. My OCD isn't as bad as before." Kid says trying to wipe it of but smudging it instead. He gives up and begins to take off his blazer and reveals a white button up. I can see he has a slender yet well built figure through his clothes. I begin to blush as Kid catches me staring. A sly smile lands on his lips. Kid doesn't normally act like this and for some reason seeing him like this makes me feel... I don't know, uneasy? Nervous? Whatever it is it's causing me to blush.

"Oh is Maka Albarn trying to look under my layer of clothes?" He says in a teasing tone.

"N-no! Anyways we should head back, our friends are probably wondering why we aren't coming back." I say and turn the other way. I begin walking and soon Kid is walking besides me.

...

{Soul}

I furrow my eyebrows as I stare at Maka and Kid play fighting. I don't know why but I feel... angry? No, it's...jealousy. I turn to look at my other friends and find them staring at my meister and Kid with amused expressions on their faces.

"That's so cute." Liz snaps a picture but stops smiling as she notices the look on my face. She gives me a worried glance and so does Tsubaki.

"Is something wrong Soul?" Tsubaki asks. "Nothing's wrong." I respond as I stare down at my food a splash of mashed potato lands on my right hand. I look up angrily with gritted teeth at Maka and Kid who still don't notice. "Ahem, may you two stop playing with your food, it's flying everywhere." I say in an annoyed tone. "Oops sorry." Maka says innocently. Kid sighs and looks at me. I see a sly smile erupt his lips for a short second before he says-"Come on Maka, we should go clean ourselves." He stands up and walks away with Maka. I glare after them. "Someone's jealous~" I hear Patty giggle at the other side of the table, Liz who is sitting next to her slowly nods in agreement. Tsubaki sighs and continues eating. Black*Star remains silent for once and looks down at his food. I do the same.

"I'm not jealous." I grumble.

...

{Tsubaki}

I look at my friends, Kid and Maka. I can't help but feel a bit envious. _Why can't I do stuff like that with Black*Star?_ I think then realize, _Wait-what the heck am I thinking?! What's wrong with you Tsubaki?!_ I think to myself. _You can't think like this about him! He's your meister! Your partner! Your friend! You've been through hell together with him! He is you companion, nothing more!_ A side of me argues in my head. _B-but I'm okay if I don't do those things with him. Actually I think I like Black*Star just the way he is despite others not accepting him. But I still shouldn't feel like this about him. He probably only sees me as a sister figure or something._

I sigh and continue to eat. Lunch ends soon after. Kid and Maka arrived shortly after the bell rang, I notice Kid isn't wearing his blazer, probably because of the stain. Class begins. I'm really bored. I honestly did try listening to professor Stein's dissection class but I can't. Black*Star started causing a ruckus, as usual. I tried calming him down but that didn't end well. Instead we both have to face detention after school.

As soon as the bell rings and signals class ended, Black*Star's about to escape but I grab him by his collar and drag him to detention with Sid-sensei.

"Come on Black*Star, it will only last thirty minutes." I plead as I drag Black*Star into the classroom.

"But- Tsu! I can't take it there. They always make us stay quiet and you know I can't do that. My godly words must be heard by the whole world." Black*Star 'explains' to me. I sigh again but make him sit next to me in the first row of seats. I take out my romance novel and continue reading where I left off last night.

"Whatcha' readin'?" Black*Star's voice makes me jump slightly on my seat. I slam my book closed and keep it out of his reach. "Nothing." I reply. He gives me the look of 'Why are you hiding things from your god?!'. He reaches for the book but I hold it away from him. He begins squirm around me as he tries to reach for it. He knocks me off the bench and I land on the floor on my back. He is sitting on top of me still trying to reach for the book.

"Let me see dammit!" Black*Star yells. I slide away and take the book away but he hops on me, his weight stopping me from going anywhere. "Don't hide things from me Tsu!" I give up and let him get the book. He grabs it with a triumphant look on his face, his green eyes gleaming. He scoffs and skims through the pages. As he begins to read his eyes widen a large amount. I see a light blush tainting his tan face. He doesn't give it back and continues reading. _Wait is he actually interested in it?!_ I watch him curiously. As he continues reading his face turns really red. He stops and throws it over the desk down to the floor. I gasp as he stands on the table and points a finger at me. "What the heck is up with that book!? That was so-" He is interrupted by an annoyed Sid.

"What's with all the ruckus?! Hurry up and sit down and keep your mouths shut. If you stay quiet I'll let you out early, that's just the kind of man I once was." Sid-sensei says. Black*Star sits down and finally keeps quiet. He gives me one last glance before putting his arms on the desk, folds them, and lays his face on them and drifts off into sleep. I can't help but smile at his sleeping face. _He looks so innocent when he's asleep, almost like a little kid._

{Patty and Crona}

I walk with my hand grasping my other arm's elbow. I watch as students file out of the classroom chatting away happily. I sigh knowing I could never be one of those students. Always so happy and when not fighting pre-kishens, carefree. I begin to tug at my pink hair from my bangs, something I do when I feel nervous. So many people always makes me uneasy. It doesn't help that I have to deal with this almost everyday. I walk out with my dark purple eyes cast down at the floor. I'm not looking where I'm going and I bump into someone. "I-I'm s-so sorry! I didn't see were I was going!" I bow slightly still not looking up.

"It's totally okay Crona-kun~" I look up and see the ever so happy blonde blue eyed girl, Patty.

"Y-you could tell I was a boy?" I ask surprised

"Of course!" Patty says smiling. "Come on, let's go buy sweets!" she grabs my arm and drags me down the hallway. People send us weird looks. I can't deal with this. But apparently Patty ignores them and continues to run ahead with my arm still in her tight grasp. I feel a small smile tug at my lips. _How does she always smile? She is always so happy and positive while I'm the completely the opposite. People are happy around her presence but mine only brings depression or pity. I have only them as my friends and out of all of them I can't understand Patty the most. She's so innocent and sweet. A frown never seems to reach her face, her eyes are always laughing and full of joy unlike mine. I am a dull person, if I can even call myself that._

Patty and I run down the seemingly endless stairs of the DWMA. We keep on running, at first I was being dragged but I soon find myself happily running along with the happy blue eyed girl. When we stop in front of the shop I assume Patty wanted to buy from, I can't help but feel a bit sad at the absence of her hand touching my hand. _What am I thinking? Why am I like this? I can't handle it._

"We are here~" the girl of my troubled thoughts says. She and me walk into the brightly decorated store filled with a sweet aroma. Patty buys a couple of cookies and cupcakes. We head out and walk in silence, a bright smile is still on her face.

"Here ya go~!" Patty hands me a cookie. "T-thank you." I say. I smile slightly and begin to nibble on the chocolate chip cookie.

"Awe come on Crona don't be shy! After bringing you with me you still keep to yourself." Patty says

"W-what do you mean? I act like this around almost everyone except Maka." I say

"That's exactly it! Crona do you trust me?" Patty catches me off guard.

"H-huh? Of course I-I do!" I exclaim. _This is my first time speaking this loud!_

"Then why are you still shy? Crona please let me get to know you." Patty pleads. _This girl is full of surprises._

"Why do you do this?" I ask, I honestly would like to know why anyone would even bother with me. Maka says it's because we're friends, not really explaining.

"Because Crona, I want to enter your world, I want to see what you see." Patty says seriously. My eyes widen at her statement. _For some reason I feel so...happy. Excited. What is this warm-tingily feeling?_

"I have managed to make everyone smile but you! You're quite a challenge." Patty giggles. "Your smile is so small or polite, I want to see you truly smile."

"Okay then, I'll try." I say

"I'm the one who has to try." Patty laughs lightly. I've never been so excited or what ever this feeling is, it's quite complicated to explain. Whatever it is, I think I can handle it for now.

...

{Maka and Kid}

"Day one went well Kid!" I exclaim happily. Kid looks at me with gleaming golden eyes and a smile gracing his lips. "Yes it did! I think we got pretty good results for our first day, don't you think?" Kid munches on his sandwitch. We are currently at a park sitting under a big oak tree. We chose this as our meet up place so that no one could interrupt us.

"Yes, all thanks to you!" I catch him of guard as I pull him into a hug. "Thank you so much Kid! You're such a good friend."

"It's no big deal, stop thanking me so much. I'm just being a friend." Kid says as he pats my head. I break the hug and stare at him with determined eyes.

"Hopefully it works out." I say then my smile fades. "What's wrong?" Kid asks with concerned eyes. I scoot over to his side and lean my back against the tree trunk. "If it turns out Soul does like me, what then? What if he just doesn't want to have that type of relationship with me? Will he accept my feelings?" I say and look up at the blue sky that's slowly being tainted with red and orange colors as the sun sets. Kid sighs next to me. "You're too doubtful, where's your faith and determination Maka?" Kid says leaning against the tree along with me. "I know..." I lean on his shoulder. "If I were him I would have probably told you if I liked you or not the minute I found out you liked me." I turn my head and face him, "Really? Thanks Kid. Do you think he knows?" I ask and go back to resting my head on his shoulder. "I'm actually not quite sure. If he hasn't noticed something he's probably the most dense guy I've ever met, right next to Black*Star." I laugh at his comment. "Yeah, I know right? How can Black*Star not notice the way Tsubaki stares at him. She's always so sweet and nice to him and he doesn't even notice and passes it off as her being his friend and partner. I honestly don't know how she can handle him."

"Everyone has a different taste, Maka." Kid says I look up at him and raise a brow.

"Oh really? What would be your type of dream girl then?" I ask curiously.

"Hmm." Kid puts a thoughtful expression on his face and puts his thumb on his chin. "Someone kind, smart, confident in herself, she needs to have a heart warming smile and the most beautiful eyes. I would prefer her to be someone smart and classy, she also has to be symmetrical of course."

"Wow, descriptive." I smile at him, "That almost sounds like me." I joke but he stares at me seriously. "I guess you are right." He says softly. Green locks with gold and we remain like that for a few seconds. My heart is thumping dramatically for some reason. What's this feeling? I don't know but it's so heart warming. I feel heat rise to my face and his is not much different. "Um.. well see ya tomorrow." I break the silence and begin to pack up my stuff. Kid does the same. "Okay." I'm about to leave but he calls out to me. "Yes, Kid?" I ask. "Why don't we fake date starting tomorrow?" Kid says his eyes never averting mine. "What? Really? That soon?" I ask but for some reason I feel excitement in me and I know some of that excitement dripped in my voice. "Yes it would make the plan proceed faster." Kid says as he stands up straight and begins to dust himself off. "Okay, well see you. Bye." I wave at him before turning to leave.

As I walk to my apartment I can't help the smile plastered on my face.

 **...**

 **Woah 0[]0 that's the longest chapter I've ever written. *Pats myself on my shoulder***

 **I got to caught up in the writing, I kinda put my own feelings in there, man that felt good. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. ^-^**

 **Please review and follow, tell me what you think. :D This story will update on Thursday's btw, I'm so glad I finally created a schedule.**

 **See ya until next week! :)**

 **Bye~**


	3. A new look for Crona

[Crona]

I walked home in a happy mood(this happens rarely). I was feeling a surge of confidence thanks to Patty. All I needed was to hear those words to feel really happy. I am determined now(this is the first time it happens), I can deal with people now. Her words made my heart thump, feel alive, and like I was worth something. I will become better, more self confident, I won't sit in the corner of my room anymore! I can do this..

 _I can't do this,_ I am currently sitting in the corner of my room, _Why? I can't deal with it! What if I spoke louder and people passed it off as me being rude? What if I became too confident and turned like Black*Star?(no offense) Would I be able to stand up to bullies? What if-_ "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I can't take this anymore! You forget I can hear your thoughts!" Ragnarok comes out of my back and yells while giving me a noogie. "Well _sorry_! Just leave me alone!" I say in an annoyed tone. "Holly crap since when do you have the guts to yell at me?! What did the blonde cow do to you?!" Ragnarok said leaning over to look at my face. "I don't know- it's like her words gave me strength. Ragnarok I-I'm g-going to try to be stronger from now on." I say with a determined look on my face. Ragnarok gasps in surprise but composes himself, "Okay! It was about time you big shy wuss! Come on; first of we have to start with your appearance. We are going to get you a haircut and some new clothes, after you have to buy me candy as a reward!" Ragnarok said and I nodded, "Now stand up, we are going shopping." "Sh-shopp-ing?!" I say getting scared at the idea of being around many people. "Yes and to the barber too!"

...

"Oh my death that boy is so cute!"

"Did you see his face, he almost looks like a girl!"

"He looks like the shy type of boy!" "Yes, so cute! Squee~, like an anime character!"

"But he's so shy! Oh well I don't care!"

I heard all these comments as I walked by. I had gotten a haircut so I at least no looked like a boy. All the strands of hair that had been sticking out in random places were cut off, the really long ones were cut short, my whole hair was now way shorter than before but long for a boy's hair I guess. My bangs were adjusted and were well placed. The clothes I was wearing now were also different, I wore a blue shirt with a white collar and blue skinny jeans(since according to Liz would fit me well because of my skinny figure). I know wore converse instead of my other boots. Ragnarok instructed me to put my hands in my pockets to look what he calls 'casual'. Everyone could now tell I was a boy except with a girly face. I was actually quite glad. A small smile landed on my lips as I thought of what Patty's reaction would be like to my new look.

I did not realize my face was facing the direction of a couple of girls. "Squee! Did you just see him! He's so cute! He just smiled at us!" "I know right, that was the cutest shy smile I've ever seen. He's probably a model or somethin'." "My heart just melted."

I took one hand out of my pockets and scratched my head in embarrassment at my mistake, this only caused the girls to fangirl over me being the 'shy type' or something like that. I sighed and kept on walking with my shoulders slightly hunched in a shy position. Ragnarok spoke to me through thoughts, _'You see! This look now causes girls to fawn over you! I think you don't even have to become the confident kind of boy! You are good the way you are.' 'Really? Thank death! I can stay like this.'_ I said back to him. We walked home(to my room at the DWMA) and placed the bag with a few more pairs of clothes in it, on the floor by my bed. I fell on my back on my bed and looked up at the ceiling. _Tomorrow's going to be a good day...hopefully._

The next day was full of surprises no one else expected.

...

[Maka]

I walked home, arrived, and gently closed the apartment door behind me. I spotted my weapon in the dinning room eating dinner (the living room is connected to the dining room). I walked over to him, "Hey Soul, what's up?" He glared at me and grunted, "Wondering why my partner was so late she didn't cook dinner(when it was her turn)." I gasped in realization I put my hand over my eyes, "Shit. Sorry Soul." "It's fine, what were you doing anyways?" he said as he walked away to go wash his dish. I blushed slightly remembering the conversation with Kid. Soul walked back and sat in one of the chairs and waited for me to continue. "Oh-uh um nothing much." Soul raised a brow, I hate keeping things from him so I decided to tell him only part of it, "I went to meet up with Kid." His eyes widened slightly and I saw anger flicker across his eyes. Is he jealous? That made me a bit excited, then I decided I could use what Kid told me earlier, "Soul *fake sigh* me and Kid are dating now." "What?!" Soul's gaze darkened. He is jealous! Mission accomplished, wait no maybe he's mad I didn't tell him earlier? I don't know but he's mad at something, "Yup, Kid confessed to me earlier and told me things no boy had ever told me before. It made me so happy that someone cared about what I was like on the inside not the outside, _Soul._ " Only the part of Kid confessing was a lie.

"Well congradulations! Because probably no one else will ever see you that way!" Soul yelled with clenched fists. "You are an unattractive girl who has no boobs or curves what so ever!" Tears were streaming own my face by now. _That's it I can't take it! Soul obviously doesn't feel the same about me, as I do for him!_ "Fine! I'm unattractive and no one ever wants to look my way, but why do you have to ruin it when someone else actually does!? I rather chose Kid over some boy who doesn't know how to appreciate girls from what they are like on the inside!" I yelled at him. His expression turned into a guilty one. "I'm leaving!" I stormed off leaving Soul calling after me, "Wait, Maka! Dammit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean tha-" I slammed the door behind me and ran away. Away from Soul, to Tsubaki's and Black*Star's house. "Maka? What's wrong oh you are crying!" Tsubaki pulled me into a warm embrace. I heard the loud footsteps of Black*Star come towards us, "Maka, what''s wrong? Who dares make his loyal servant cry?! Come on Maka tell me who it is, I'll go beat him up." Black*Star cracked his knuckles. I let out a sad smile, "Thanks Black*Star but it's best you don't."

"Don't stand out here, come on let's go inside." Tsubaki took me inside and Black*Star closed the door behind us. They lead me to the living room and sat me on the couch. My shoulders were hunched over and my face was covered in dried tears. "Can you tell us what happened?" Tsubaki asked. "I don't want to talk about it." I looked down at the floor with my bangs covering my eyes. "Atleast tell us who made you cry." I heard Black*Star say. "Soul." I muttered. I thought they wouldn't hear but apparently they did. "Where is that bastard! I'm going to teach him a lesson. How dare he mess with my childhood friend!" Tsubaki tried calming him down. "Calm down Black*Star, we don't even what he did yet." Tsubaki held him by the collar as he tried running forward towards the door. "It's fine guys, can I just stay here for the night?" I asked finally looking up at them straight in the eye. "Of course!" Tsubaki said with closed eyes and a smile on her face. "Thank you."

...

[Liz]

I sighed once more as I heard Soul's ingtone coming from my phone. I was currently on my bed reading a magazine so I rolled over and got my phone from the nightstand. I slid a finger across the screen and held it up to my ear. I sat up and had my back against the headboard of my bed. "Hello?" I asked. "Um hi Liz, it's me, well I kinda got into another fight with Maka." I heard Soul's voice. I sighed, "I understand but why are you calling me, Maka isn't here." I said. "Well you always give good advise and well you are a good listener...so I thought I could count on you for stuff like this." This made me blush. _H-he counts on me? He trusts me?_ "Liz?" Soul's voice jerks me back to reality. "Oh yeah, um tell me what happened." I say and he begins to tell me his and Maka's fight. I nod at the end forgetting he can't see it. "Okay well Soul i'm sorry but my advise is the same as before. You should tell her the truth. Try to get her to listen though because Maka can be really stubborn sometimes." I heard Soul chuckle on the other end of the line, "Thanks Liz, you always seem to comfort me." My heart skipped at the comment, "uh um no problem." I hung up and laid back on my bed. _Why Soul? Why do you always seem to get me to fall for you even more? Wait what?! This is stupid!_

I hear the click of the door and look to my left to find Patty opening it. "Hiya~ Sis!" Patty exclaims and that cute giggly voice of her's. I know my sister too well to be able to notice any slight difference in her. "Why are you so happy Patty? Did something good happen?" I ask and pat the spot on the bed, signalling her to sit next to me. She walks over and sits on the edge of the bed. "I was hanging out with Crona today is all!" Patty said with closed eyes and a wide smile. I raised a brow and smiled, "Oh that's interesting, could it be you have a liking towards Crona?" I asked her. "Yup~ He's such a nice boy! Since we never really hang out I invited him to come to a sweets shop with me today." I stared in shock. _How the heck can she admit that so easily without any hesitation?_ "So you would want him to be your boyfriend?" I ask grinning. "Nope! Not yet unless he actually likes me back! I've been wanting to talk to him for quite a while but you know, he is so shy." Patty said in the ever so happy tone of her's. _She's so cute! My little sister. I kind of admire her for this. I wish I can be like that, so honest about my true feelings._

"That's great patty." she nodded with that sweet smile still plastered across her face.

[Tsubaki]

I smiled at Black*Star. _He really does care about his friends, in his own special way ^-^'_ "Hey Black*Star, I'll go get another futon ready for her." I turn and look at Maka, "Maka, did you bring any clothes with you?" she shakes her head guiltily. "Oh don't worry you can borrow some of mine, you can also use my towel and go take a shower." "Thank you so much guys-I really don't know what I would do without you two." Maka smiles and attempts to wipe away her dried tears. "No problem, Maka." Me and Black*Star smile at her and he gives her a thumbs up.

...

[Maka and Kid]

I walk into the classroom with Black*Star and Tsubaki, I look at the students in the rows and spot Kid right away. He gives me a heart warming smile and I flash a smile back. I walk away from Tsubaki and walk up the rows to sit next to Kid. "Good morning Maka." Kid greets me.

"Oh my death is that Crona!" Me and Kid look over to find it was Kim who yelled. Then we stare in shock as a cute boy wearing a collared shirt with skinny jeans walk into the classroom. He looks like a model. "Crona?" Me and Kid say in unison. The pink haired boy looks up at us and flashes a shy smile. "You look so cute!" Me and a bunch of other girls compliment him. He puts his hands in his pockets and blows upward at a strand of his bangs covering his eye causing it to flip the other way. A bunch of girls started fangirling over how cute he was. I noticed Patty(who is sitting to the left of Kid) staring at him with wide eyes and a smile on her face, "You look nice Crona." she says. Crona averts his gaze from her and blushes slightly. "So cute~" I hear a girl say. "He's so shy~"

I smile at him then I turn around to find Kid looking at me. "What?" I ask. "I didn't think you were the type to do that." he says. "Hehe well he is cute, I've always thought that though."

[Patty]

I stare at Crona with wide eyes. I feel so happy, just like I did yesterday. "You look nice Crona." I compliment him. He looks my way then looks away quickly with a hint of blush on his cheeks. _Did he not like the compliment? I think Crona's cute no matter what he looks like. He is such a good person._ I smile at him.

 **...**

 **Okay so that's it for today. So I was thinking how Crona looks quite girly with that haircut and that's one of the reasons people confused his gender(which I still don't know) but since he is a boy in this fic I decided to make him look more boyish but with the same face. I drew him with a haircut and put it as the story's picture :D. I fangirled so many times XD I thought he was so cute with the haircut I gave him, and basically all the things the girls are saying(fangirls) is what i was thinking XD. In real life i actually like boys that are like Crona ;D. Anyways that's it for today :).**

 **Bye~**


	4. Misunderstandings

**I'm back from vacation! :D Hello everyone, it's been forever~**

 **Well here's the next chapter...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

 **...**

It has been weeks. I've discovered I actually like Black*Star, but he, as usual, doesn't notice. Yet I didn't notice something either.

"Um Tsu, I-I uh..." Black*Star fiddles with his fingers, _this is a rare sight. Why is he so nervous?_ We are currently in the living room sitting on the couch when Black*Star started talking. I smile at him, "What's up Black*Star, why are you so nervous, is there something bothering you?" my expression turns worried. He shakes his head, "I wanted to tell you...*sigh* I guess I'll just get straight to the point, I'm going out tonight." My eyes widen, "You are? Oh that's...that's great, Black*Star, I-I hope you have fun." I force a smile and he smiles nervously back. His eyes go back down to the floor and he scratches the back of his head.

"I guess it didn't work..." he grumbles. "Huh?" is all I say. He looks back up and glares, "Do I have to spell it out to you! Dammit, you are such an airhead sometimes! Why are you so dense!" Tears fill my eyes. i'm being really sensitive, I know, but his words hurt me so much, especially since they come from him. "What do you mean?" I say. "What do I mean, I'm not really going on a date you idiot!" he yells.

"You're calling me dense! I can't believe you, I always try everything on you but you just never notice..." I stand up, "That's it i'm leaving!" his eyes widen, "Tsubaki, why? Look- I-I...I love you dammit!" he stands up and faces me, "And I always have. You were the first to truly accept me, you understand, you're always there for me. You're my best friend, but I love you! At first I didn't understand that this feeling was love but now..now it's just to much!" the tears finally go down my face. _He's been in love with me all this time...but I-. I have to be honest, I don't love Black*Star. I have some feelings for him, but they aren't as deep as love._

"B-Black*Star..I-I'm sorry..but I don't-I don't love you..." Black*Star nods and tears go down his tan face, "it's okay...I just need- I just need some fresh air." he walks away and pretty soon the front door is slammed open then shut. I am left alone staring at empty air. _It hurts. I thought he was dense but I guess I'm just the same._

[~]

"Well the truth is, I'm sorry Maka, for ever hurting you. I-I just get so jealous and-and..." Soul trails off. We are currently on our way home, walking along the sidewalk, when we got back from a failed mission since we couldn't resonate. We had a small -okay make that a huge argument about this and somehow we both ended up right here. "I'm sorry too. Instead of consulting you I ran away, like a coward." I look down at the concrete sidewalk.

"No, I'm the coward, I didn't tell you my true feelings. I hid them inside." I look over at Soul to my left who has his eyes glued to the ground. "What do you mean?" I ask. He brings his ruby eyes up to look at me, "Maka there is something I've been meaning to tell you." I nod encouraging him to go on. "I-I l-like you." my eyes widen and we both stop walking. I immediately hug him. "Oh Soul, why didn't you say so before, I like you too. And I have for a while now. You were the first male I trusted!" I kiss his cheek. He cups my face with his hands. His eyes go from glad ones to worried, "But what about Kid, will you break up with him?"

I nod, "Of course! Well, it's not like we were ever together. He's just a great friend who helped me get you jealous." Soul's eyes widen, "So all along..." I nod and he grins his sharky grin. "I guess I kinda owe him one." I giggle, Soul holds my face and he pulls me into a soft kiss. After many weeks I finally got what I wanted, my first kiss was taken by the boy of my dreams, yet something is off.

...

[~]

Over the past few weeks me and Soul had gotten closer as friends, we would talk over the phone, yet I knew one day those afternoon moments, that meant everything to me, would end. Soul called me a few minutes ago to tell me the 'great news', him and Maka are dating. Boyfriend and Girlfriend. Both, taken. A first kiss. A new bond. All these things broke my heart. _It shouldn't hurt this much. I saw it coming, I knew Maka couldn't possibly fully develop feelings for Kid. I also knew Kid was only helping and actually held no feelings for the green eyed girl, I suspect he is gay. This is stupid, I got my hopes up for nothing._

 _I'm such an idiot._ I clutch the soft pink pillow in my arms hard. Tears silently flow down my cheeks. I lay on my bed practically crying myself to sleep. But I am awoken five minutes later.

I awake when I hear the sound of my door opening. I sit up and look at the door as it slowly creaks open. I catch a sight of pink hair before it disappears. "I-I'm so s-sorry. I got lost in a game of hide and seek with Patty." This makes me smile slightly despite my current mood. "It's okay, you can come in Crona."

The shy boy comes through the door. I pat the spot next to me and he hesitantly takes it. "L-Liz, are you okay? Y-you're crying, why?" Crona looks worriedly at me. I look down at the floor, "I'm crying over a broken heart." I feel a warm feeling wrap around me. It takes me a moment to realize I'm being hugged by the pinkette. "C-crona?" I sob "I-It's okay. Liz, love can be very complicated sometimes." I nod against his chest.

[~]

I can't believe what I see.

I was walking around the mansion, looking for Crona, since we were playing a game of hide-an'-seek, when I heard sobbing in Liz's room. I opened the door slowly and saw Crona hugging my sister. "Liz, love can be very complicated sometimes..." my sister nods while Crona rests his chin on her head. _What?..I don't understand what's going on. But why are they so close?_

"L-Liz, don't cry, I'm here for you, if you want." Crona says pulling my sister gently away from him. Liz looks up at him and smiles, "How can someone not fall in love with you when you act like this?" Crona blushes.

That's it, I'm out of here.

Tears overflow my eyes. I can't take this.

[~]

"How can someone not fall in love with you when you act like this?" I ask smiling at Crona. He blushes slightly. "I'm only teasing you Crona, seriously, I already know you like Patty." I say. Crona looks away from my eyes with a huge blush spreading across his pale features. I smirk, "Oh~ could it be more than just 'like'?" he shakes his head, "W-what?! N-n-no!" I can't tell if he is stuttering because he is embarrassed and nervous or because he normally stutters. I chuckle, "You're too cute, maybe someday you'll realize." I sigh deeply.

Then it hits me, _sure Soul is dating someone else, I want what is best for him, but...I honestly don't think him being with Maka is the best. They may be best friends, but going as lovers is just crossing the line. They'll drive each other insane, and it will affect their resonance._

 _I'm not giving up on you Soul._

 ** _..._**

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I just got back from vacation, and, well, yeah. Did you like the mini plot twist? Well it wasn't much of a plot twist actually -_-**

 **Anyways bye!**


	5. Charm Bracelet, Feelings, Heart Breaks

**Muahaha, I'm back ):D.**

 **Well here's the next chapter ^-^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

 **...**

I swing my legs back and forth as I am sitting on one of the DWMA's balconies. My pink locks get flow with the wind as I stare at the bright blue sky and sun, watching over Death City. My mind, however, has wandered somewhere else.

 _I can't really be in love, right? I can't- I won't- I'm..afraid._ I stop the swinging of my legs and stare blankly ahead. I decided to go for a walk. I turn, swinging my legs over, and step on the ground of the DWMA. I begin my walk out of here.

...

I walk along the cobblestone pathway of the Death City plaza. I don't know how the heck I ended up here, but I did. I was never the kind to not pay attention to my surroundings, in fact, I would pay attention to them so much, worrying if there were a lot of people. But now...I've changed. I guess this is a good thing. A smile tugs at my lips as I look up to find the people in the plaza full of smiles, chatter, sells. I decide to walk around the many booths they have just to look. _I probably won't buy anything._

I come across a dark blue booth. There is a woman displaying all sorts of jewlery on the black table clothed table. She smiles kindly at me, "Would you be interested in buying anything today sir?" I shake my head. I'm about to walk past it until a certain piece catches my eye. It is a charm bracelet, it has bright blue gems going around it's chain, reminding of a certain someone's eyes. The silver charms consist of a heart, a key, a flower, a sun, and a moon. I stare at it for a little longer. The blonde walks in front of me behind the table, "Ahh you like the charm bracelet?" I look up at her and nod. "The blue gems remind me of the eyes of a girl I know." I say with a smile. The blonde giggles, "I'm guessing she must be someone _really_ special to you." I nod.

"She's always smiling and can make anyone around her laugh or happy. I've never seen her sad or upset. She's like the sun on a rainy day, she even made me smile. I'm quite a gloomy person yet- she went as far as to try to get to know me, she's a great friend. She - she brings this warm feeling in me I still can't understand. After seeing her, my usual gloomy mood goes from sad to glad. When I feel the touch of her skin, her hand holding mine, anything, I- my heart, it beats really fast for some reason-" "So-you're in love?" the young woman asks. My eyes widen and I shake my head in denial. "N-no! Th-that can't be."

"Why are you stuttering? Are you nervous?" my eyes widen, "Wh-what? But th-this is h-how I normally talk." I stutter. The woman raises a blonde eyebrow, then a grin appears on her facial features. "Ha! You see! When you talked about her you didn't stutter once!" she puts her folded arms on the tall table and stares up at me. I knit my pink eyebrows together, "T-this can't be- I-I- I do't know h-how to deal with this." I say pulling harshly with both hands on the short strands of my pink hair. "Calm down, you'll accept it someday." I grit my teeth. "But I don't love her." the woman rolls her blue eyes, "My husband went through the same thing when he wouldn't admit he loved me, he was quite a trouble maker( and tsundere) back in the day, but I saw something in him, I saw kindness behind that mask. Oops I'm talking about my life. You'll admit it someday, anyways what's the name of the girl."

I smile remembering her name, "Patty, but her real name is Patricia Thompson." the blonde woman's blue eyes widen. I then realize she looks familiar, no she reminds me of someone. "I- I see.." I look down at the charm bracelet, "How much is this?" I ask. She shakes her head, "T-take it. Give it to her, i'm sure she'll like it." she looked sadly down at her quivering hands. I put my hand on her shoulder, "A-are you okay?" I ask. She looks up at me with investigating eyes, "Hmm, oh yes! I'm good." she picks up the bracelet and puts it in my hands. "Give this to her, oh and I want you to say something to her when you do: tu me manques. Tell her it was from 'mere'. Okay?" I nod, "Okay."

...

[~]

I stare at the symmetry of my room from my king size bed where I lay with my back against the headboard. I've been sitting like this for the past few hours. Staring at empty air. This all started after Maka called me telling me that we don't have to pretend anymore. She sounded like she didn't even care one bit about me. But it only makes sense, I hide all emotion behind the mask I always wear. No one will ever look past it, no one could ever know or realize what my true feelings are. I reach up my hands to my hair and pull at my black and white strands. _Why? Why did you chose him?! Did you ever even consider that perhaps I- I had feelings for you?! "Maka. You're awful, I love you!"_ I scream in my head.

 _I want you for myself- but I know that can't happen. I want you to hold a sweet smile just for me, I know, I'm selfish. But you hold feelings for someone else. These past few weeks, I thought we had gotten closer...but I guess that won't happen. "How's your new boy, does he know about me?" If only I had told her what my feelings were...it's too late now. But. I have to see her. I have to tell her the truth._

I jump off my bed. I get my phone and quickly scroll down the screen of contacts, I press on Maka's contact and click call. It rings for a few seconds before her sweet angelic voice answers it, "Hello Kid, what's up?" I can imagine her smiling as she speaks. "Um I need to talk to you Maka." I say. "Okay, where do you want to meet? The park, as usual?" I nod forgetting she can't see me, "..Oh, yes." I say. "Okay, see you there." she hangs up.

...

"So what did you want to tell me Kid?" Maka smiles with her eyes closed. My gaze softens as I continue to stare at her. This is a look I don't give to anyone, symmetry perhaps, but right now I can't take it. The love and care I hold for her is overwhelming me. I walk a few feet closer to her.

[~]

"So what did you need to tell me, Kid?" I ask Kid with a smile. Over the past few weeks we had gotten _much_ closer as friends, now I felt fond of him. He is a _very_ good friend to me.

His gaze softens with a softness I've never seen in him before. It hold a strong emotion hidden in it but as he walks closer to me all the barriers disappear. His gaze holds many things, caring, kindness, want, need, honesty,...love. He stands right in front of me, he puts his hands on my shoulders and faces the ground. I stand still not knowing what to do. I look down at the ground and watch as droplets of salty water fall to the ground from his face. _Why is he crying?_ I raise my arms and hug him around his waist. He looks up with tear filled eyes. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly. _I hate to see him like this_. I pat his back. "What's wrong Kid?" I ask. Part of me already knew the answer. The other part wanted to deny it. "I'm in love with you." my eyes widen. I pull away and look at his face knowing he is being completely honest.

I wipe away his tears with my thumb still not saying anything. I give him a smile. He sighs. He puts his hands on my shoulders once more. I gasp just before he pulls me, making my lips touch his. His eyes are closed and a silent tear escapes them. I gradually close my eyes and let him hold our lips together in a long sweet kiss filled with all the feelings he holds for me. I find myself give in eventually. I surprise myself as I kiss back.

My eyes snap wide open and I pull away. I place my fingers on my lips then stare at him. He smiles slightly, his eyes are half lidded from pure bliss. "This is wrong. I can't- I won't- Kid, I'm with Soul now, you should have told me bef-" I stop talking when I'm realizing what i'm saying. _'If he would have told you before, would you have accepted him? Would you have told him you loved him back?'_ a tiny voice in my head says. I shake my head. _'I don't love him! I like Soul!'_ I say back to the voice. _'Perhaps you believe that, maybe you_ want _to believe that. Who do you chose, the boy who has always been there for you, yet teases you, yells at you for the stupidest things, or, the boy who helped you, who's held feelings for you all along but held them back because he wanted_ you _to be happy? The boy who is telling you that he loves you?'_ the voice says back to me. I shake my head.

Kid gives me a worried yet sad look. "I'm sorry. I thought that maybe- just maybe. Never mind, I want you to be happy, and if being with Soul makes you happy, I will keep my feelings held back. I won't interfere from what you really want." Kid gives me a kind yet shy smile, his eyes are sad but accepting over whatever choice I pick. He tucks his hands in the front pockets of his black jeans and walks away with his head facing the ground. I stare after him without realizing I had longing eyes.

...

I look up at the ceiling of my room as I lay with my back against the bed. My arms and legs are spread out. My hair, loose, and spread around the area of my head. I feel the bed shift under me slightly as the weight of something small lands on it. I turn my head to catch sight if the purple cat with amber eyes who just landed on it. Blair. She grins, "Hello Maka, what's up?" I immediately put my fingers on my lips remembering the soft kiss I shared with the golden eyed boy.

Blair giggles, "Ooh someone had her first kiss." I glare at Blair with anger in my eyes, "This was my second." I protest. She laughs, "Both were with Soul, right?" I remain quiet and her amber eyes widen, I see excitement and curiosity filled in them. "Nya~ Maka kissed two different boys! Your love life is finally becoming interesting." I knit my eyebrows together and narrow my eyes. I bend my arm and grab a white fluffy pillow to throw at her. I throw it in her direction but she simply jumps out of the way and lands over my head. I look up at her amber eyes, "So tell me, who are these two men? One is Soul, right?" I nod. She raises a paw and begins licking it. She stops and places it down, "Hmm the other is...Kid!" I put my hand on her small mouth. She grins under my hand. "I'mmcowwect!" she mumbles. I roll my eyes, "Hmph!" is all I say.

"Wait...are you dating both of them now? Damn~ Maka, I didn't think you had it in you to-" I cut her off with a pillow thrown at her face. "No! The first I meant to do, the second, he kissed me..." I quiet down and she flashes another grin, "But then you kissed back didn't ya?" Blair hops on my stomach. I stay quiet. Silence is my only solution right now.

...

[~]

It's been a day. Black*Star hasn't spoken to me yet. I know I really hurt him. This hurts me too. _I'm such an idiot._

[~0~]

The blue haired boy stared at the ground as he walked along the pavement. His heart was broken by the girl he could have never imagined would make anyone feel this down and insecure. For anyone who saw him as he walked and kicked any rock that stood in his way, they knew instantly the boy was in a depressed state. His forest green eyes no longer gleamed. He was a 'Star', as he so often called himself, yet he no longer felt like one, he was 'going to surpass god', that however was something everyone doubted. The only person who ever believed he was capable of these things was his partner and friend, the girl who was always there to give kind words of encouragement, the girl who would share his pain, the girl who constantly worried over him, cared for him, but also the girl who broke his self esteem and heart.

He wouldn't lie to himself, he did think she would fall for him eventually. But he was proved wrong. He knew Tsubaki was different from other girls, yet he still underestimated a girl's mind. He then realized with a sigh, he was just too blinded by his 'godliness' to see that. His heart ached for her. He wanted her. He thought he had her. He thought she had him, which she does, but one could say perhaps not anymore.

He raised an arm to his neck and raised his head to find the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her kind yet sad smile shined brighter than what ever 'star' he was, in his opinion. Her black hair was not in it's usual high pony tail, but instead in two low ones. Her indigo eyes, were the same beautiful gems he had grown fond of. She wore a sky blue long sleeve shirt with slits at the shoulders, and faded blue denim jeans. She was Tsubaki, the silent camellia flower. The beautiful flower he had grown to love over time and depend on. "Tsubaki..." his voice was quiet, extremely off from his usual loud obnoxious tone. _Did she come looking for me?_ he couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey Black*Star," she held her hands together in front of her, "Let's go home, okay?" she gave him her ever so sweet smile. He tried to flash a smile of his own but just didn't have the heart to do it, so instead he gave her a brief nod. Together, they walked home in unusual silence. Then again, nothing that happens in this city could be considered unusual anymore.

 **...**


	6. The words I want to tell you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

 **...**

I walked back home on my own, with my hands in my pockets and my head drooping low, thinking how this could have happened. It was an accident. I thought I had feelings for one girl, and one girl only, towards the green eyed girl whose eyes looked like emeralds, whose smile was contagious. But I was wrong. The kind of feelings I had for her once were gone, the spark just wasn't there when we kissed.

She was always there for me when I was having troubles, yet I still had trouble expressing myself towards her. Partnerships are built on trust, as are most relationships, yet each time we argue we rely on others instead with conversing with each other like we used to, Maka went to Kid, I went to Liz.

Liz heard my every thought, my troubles and emotions, and she did it, taking in my every word. She gave me her own advise and made me feel better with each of our phone calls. She was giving me courage to confess to the girl I had a crush on. I want to return the favor, she's been talking about a guy she thinks she has feelings for.

I listened to her and came to a conclusion she was in love with the mystery boy she would talk about over the phone. I did not tell her this only suggested it, which she denied, and for some reason this brought a strange sense of relief. After that I stopped calling her each afternoon like we used to, I was busy trying to do couple related stuff.

However when I'm with Maka as a couple now, it doesn't feel right, we're really awkward, we only know how to be best friends, being something more is too confusing. Too stressful in finding ways to impress her. I feel like I have to prove something to her, maybe that I could be a good boyfriend.

But I'm not, I felt much more comfortable just being her best friend. Just being the cool partners we are. And each kiss leaves me with a sense of unsatisfaction, I know she feels it too, I see disappointment in her eyes. Our relationship is unstable, there is no spark in it like the spark we feel when we resonate or work together as friends and partners.

I hold feelings for her, Maka Albarn, I love her, but in a family sort of way. She's more like a sister, a sister I'm dating. Wow that sounds really incest and wrong, and now I'm glad we're actually not related by blood, but in a way I wish we were. I want to have our old relationship back, not this one where every exchanged word, every sentence, each gesture, all theses things that should hold romantic feelings, hold no meaning.

The first kiss we shared was sweet, but it was one of those kisses that you feel when you were forced to do when a friend dares you, just that type, you have to do it, but somewhere inside, at some point you realize you didn't really need it or wanted it.

I have to tell Maka, I have to tell her the truth. I know she doesn't hold any true romantic feelings for me, she doesn't daydream of her lips on mine, I can tell she is thinking of someone else. Probably someone who she would be happier with, and I want that to happen, not just for her but for me too. I can't hope to feel love for someone whom I can't, not now, not ever. If I did love her I would have done something different by now to show it to her. But I don't, just because I don't have those feelings for her

Someone else clouds my thoughts, and that girl is the girl I haven't heard from in girl with the beautiful ocean deep eyes and flawless sun kissed skin. I want to hear her voice again, but this time, I want to see her in person. The words I want to tell her are not ones that if simply said over the phone would be satisfying enough. If I leave them untold then they were never really the truth but a thought or conclusion. I have hope put into them. Faith. And I won't lose them.

"Maka can I see you for a moment?" I say to the phone pressed against my ear. I am currently sitting on a park bench. "Yeah sure Soul. Where are you at?" I smile slightly, "I'm sitting on a park bench, you know the one from the park near our apartment."

"Okay then."

...

"Well what I wanted to say is-" I raise my right hand to the back of my neck. I look up at Maka straight in the eye, "Maka I think we should break up, I- I no longer hold feelings for you."

Maka sighed, then after a moment of silence, gave me a brief nod. "You don't feel the spark in our relationship anymore do you?"

"..No." I answer truthfully, there is no point of sugar coating any words, if I do that the truth will never be heard. "Me neither, I miss just being best friends, it was so much easier then." She says ending her sentence with a small smile. I smile instead of my usual toothy grin. "Let's be best friends again okay?"

I raise my right hand in the air, she lifts up her right and grasps mine, we give a firm shake, "The coolest partners and bestfriends in Death City are back." I say. Now I grin.

 _Now there is only one person left to confess something too._

 **...**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, I apologize for making it kind of short though .-.**

 **Until next time : )**


End file.
